


We are Dust and Shadow

by Olympus117



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olympus117/pseuds/Olympus117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words left unsaid by each Percy Jackson character that passed away. Inspired by Shadowed Shinobi's "Things Unsaid".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 - Silena Beauregard to Clarisse La Rue

**Author's Note:**

> General Disclaimer: PJO belongs to Rick Riordan. Credit for this story idea goes to Shadowed Shinobi. Used without permission.

**Silena Beauregard to Clarisse La Rue:**

Don't cry Clarisse, I can go see Charlie now.


	2. 2 - Lee Fletcher to Apollo

**Lee Fletcher to Apollo:**

Went out like a badass. Aren't you proud of me, Dad?


	3. Ethan Nakamura to Nemesis

**Ethan Nakamura to Nemesis:**

I did my best mother. Remember me. 


End file.
